The Snow Day
by reilert79
Summary: Christine and David spend a New York snow day together, and take a big step in their relationship.


The Snow day

***Christine's apartment***

Christine Cagney was sitting on her couch watching the news. New York had been hit by a torrential snowstorm the night before. All the phones were out, but thankfully the power wasn't. She looked out the window- it was still coming down.

She checked her email on her work laptop. She had one from Mary Beth. She opened it.

"You ok? We are fine here. We have room if you need to come stay. Power is on, phones are out. Harvey said the further away from the city, the better the roads are, but the phones are down all over. Hope you are ok, partner."

Cagney hit reply, and then typed "I am fine. No phone here either, but yes I have power. I am watching the news and more snow is coming. Be careful! Kiss the kids for me, especially Alice Christine." She hit send, and got up to get more coffee.

She opened the fridge to survey her grocery situation. She needed to go to the grocery store, and decided she would get dressed and go see if the doorman could get her a cab. She could walk to the corner store if the sidewalks were clear.

She had just turned on the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She threw on her robe, turned off the water, and ran to answer the door. It was her boyfriend, David Keeler.

"David- hi!" She kissed him as he entered. She noticed he was holding several grocery bags.

"Hi babe!" he returned the kiss with gusto. "My power is out, mind if I shack up here?"

"Anytime. Wanna go to the store with me in a few minutes? I was just about to shower".

"I got here just in time". He gives her another kiss and goes to put the groceries down as she shuts the door.

"I don't think we need to go to the store- I brought plenty. I have steaks, potatoes, mushrooms, salad stuff, pasta, fresh cheese, coffee, hot chocolate, ice cream, and fresh bread, bacon, eggs, sausage….. it's all here."

"you are the best boyfriend ever Mr. Keeler" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

They put the groceries in the fridge and pantry.

"I am going to grab a shower. You can come in the bathroom and keep me company if you like".

He nodded. She had a beautiful bathroom, much bigger than the typical apartment bathroom that most New Yorkers had. She had bought this apartment after her divorce and the previous owners had actually bought 2 apartments and remodeled them into one. Her bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub for 2 and a big shower stall along with a double vanity and water closet.

She turned on the shower and grabbed 2 towels from the linen closet. She took her bathrobe off and stepped into the shower.

She was lathering her hair when she felt a cool breeze. David had joined her in the shower. He placed a couple kisses on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have really missed you, Chris. Don't ever let me go away from you again". They had just reunited after several years of not speaking. These past 2 months had been the best for both of them.

"Deal Mr. Keeler". She turned and kissed him passionately. They stayed in the shower for another 10 minutes, until he carried her, sopping wet hair and all to the bedroom. They had chemistry, no doubt, but theirs was an explosive chemistry sexually, and just a perfect fit chemistry in every other way. They truly were made for each other.

David Keeler knew Christine Cagney in a way that nobody else ever could. He knew her as a Sergeant with the NYPD, when she was still drinking. He knew her and helped her through losing her dad, and joining AA. He wanted to marry her then, and she didn't, so he foolishly walked away and had regretted it ever since. In the years since, he had been married and divorced, as had she, and he realized now that being with the right person in any capacity is better than being with the wrong one in any capacity, and that includes marriage. This time around, he just wanted to be with her, it didn't matter if that included marriage or not.

They stayed in bed for a few hours, making mad passionate love, and cuddling, and talking.

Chris' cell phone went off. The AT&T towers were coming back on. Feldberg texted that staying home today was the best idea and to enjoy the day.

She texted Bridgit, her niece, to see if she was ok. Bridgit was living in Christine's old loft that had been renovated into a 2-bedroom apartment. She replied back that she was fine, she had flown home to see her family for a week.

Christine realized that she probably wouldn't be getting any more distractions, and that renewed her passion for David. She loved when they could be alone and focus on just them, and their busy careers didn't get in the way.

She and David got up and went to the kitchen. Christine lived on the 34th floor of her building, and the only thing above her was a conference room and the offices of the apartment building. It was as close to privacy as you could get in the city.

"Hungry?", she asked David. She had put her pajamas on, and was grabbing another cup of coffee.

"Oh yes, you definitely know how to work up an appetite, Lieutenant".

They kissed for a few minutes. One thing is for sure, David keeler and Christine Cagney never lack for passion.

They surveyed the ingredients and decided to prepare waffles, with bacon and eggs on the side. David squeezed some orange juice for them while Christine made the eggs.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast together as they watched the news of the blizzard. New York had already gotten 4 inches of snow and was predicted to get another 8 more before nightfall. It was really coming down.

Christine was doing the dishes and loading the dishwasher and David started a fire in her fireplace. Having a fireplace was another advantage of living up top- the lower apartments weren't allowed to have one.

He got the fire going and got out some blankets and put them on the couch. He had brought an overnight bag in case he had to stay for a few days, and since it was pretty likely he wasn't leaving anytime soon, he went and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

They snuggled up under the blankets on the couch with some wine for him, and sparkling water for her. They tried to watch the news, but other things began to happen.

Christine snuggled up to David and asked him a question she had been curious about for a while.

"So you never told me what led you back to me after all this time. I am thankful for whatever it was, but what was it?" she looked at him.

"Cagney, you are irresistible. I regretted leaving you by the time I got to my car that day. I tried to come back to you several times. I threw myself into my work initially to get over you, and when that didn't work, I came back. But you were dating the plumber guy and when I saw you guys at a restaurant one night, you looked so happy and in love. So I didn't disturb you.

I took the job in California, and found myself representing your brother's company a few years later. That's when I saw a picture of you and your husband on his desk. I never let on that I knew you to Brian; you seemed happy and I wanted you to be happy. I found someone and got married, and we tried to have kids, and when it didn't work out, we realized that we weren't strong enough to overcome that. After our marriage was officially over, I took a job in New York. I was home one night about 3 months after I had moved here, and I saw you on the news, giving a press conference about a case. I paused it and focused on your ring finger- no wedding ring. I looked up your divorce record in Google and when it was confirmed, I decided I want to reach out to you. I figured that the worst you could say was no. But if you said yes, I wanted it to be memorable, and exciting. So I devised that little scavenger hunt and sent you all the flowers and gifts. At least that way if you said no, you would have something to remember me by. I love you Chris. You are the one for me- you always were". He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"David, my relationship with Nick the plumber didn't last but a few months. And my marriage to Jimmy wasn't for a few years after that, and it was over within 5 years. Why did you wait so long? I would have said yes a long time ago."

"I think we did this in the timing that we were meant to do it in, Chris. Did you ever think about me after I left you at Coney Island that night?"

"Oh yes. But I forced those thoughts and feelings out of my heart and head. When I met Nick, that was a case purely of opposites attract. We had great chemistry, but he was from a different breed, and that was hard to get used to. He was the first guy I dated seriously after my rape. He really helped me with all of that". She takes a sip of coffee and continues, as she sits up on the couch.

"After Nick and I ended, I was alone for almost a year, and then I met Jimmy. Jimmy was good for me in a lot of ways, and I him, but neither of us wanted to give in, and that's what ended us. Well, that and his cheating. After that, I was alone for a good bit, until you showed up. I am so glad you did". She leaned over to kiss him, and he took her coffee and set It on the coffee table.

"How long can you stay? I always hate it when you go home". Christine was wrapping her arms around David and laying her head on his chest.

"As long as you want me to. I hate to leave you too. With this storm, we could be trapped together for days. Are you ok with that?", he asked her playfully.  
"I am sure we can think of something to do to occupy ourselves".

Christine had one of those couches that had a chaise lounge on one end. They were laying on the chaise lounge together.

Christine was caressing David's chest and he was running his hands through her hair, as they started passionately kissing.

They broke the kiss, and laid their together for several moments. "I have a surprise for you later on" David told her.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" asked Christine.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a romantic dinner. Steak, baked potatoes, salad, club soda with lime. Light a couple candles… then after that, I was thinking I could give you one of those full body massages that you love, and then we could put your Jacuzzi to use if you'd like. Maybe some dancing to the radio, and snuggling under blankets watching the snow fall. Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing. Sign me up, counselor. Sign me up". Christine kissed David then, as he was feverishly trying to get her pajamas off her. They stood up, undressed themselves, and laid back on the couch under the blankets. He nuzzled her neck, and massaged her breasts, as his mouth moved to suck her nipples. She let out a moan of ecstasy, and his mouth found hers again. She ran her hands up and down his back, as he entered her and found her center. They both felt the intensity build up, and then they felt their bodies explode together in intimacy, as they lay back in each other's arms and enjoyed the feeling.

"Counselor, I hope we are snowed in for days together", as she kissed his chest. "Days".

They lay there for a few more hours, then got up and dressed, and decided to make dinner.

Christine had a grill on the balcony, but it was too cold for her or David to use. The temps were barely in the 20's, and the wind chill was in the single digits. So she broke out the indoor grill that Mary Beth and Harvey had given her as a birthday present, and David seasoned and marinated the steaks while she tried to put it together. It took a little time, but that was ok because the potatoes had to bake and the steaks needed time to marinate. They finally got the grill put together, and David grilled the steaks while Christine tossed the salad. She shaved some cheese, and baked the bread, and made a fresh dressing.

David lit some candles and put them on the table. He added a few more logs to the fire, that had died out while they were making love. One of the amenities in Chris' building is that they provided free firewood to those with a fireplace. She had plenty, and had access to more if needed.

Christine made them drinks, and took everything to the table. David dimmed the lights, and they enjoyed a romantic candlelight dinner, watching the snow fall. After they ate, Chris put everything in the dishwasher, and David set the indoor grill outside, just to be sure it cooled off enough before they put it away.

He went and prepared the bedroom for Christine's massage. He had brought massage oil, scented with jasmine-her favorite. He had also brought a lotion and a special pillow for her neck.

Christine stood next to the bed, and took off her clothes. She laid on the bed, face down, and put the special pillow under her upper chest and neck. David straddled her, and then put the oil on her back and began to rub it in. He quickly found her knots, and began to work them out. He was applying medium pressure, and could have gone deeper but didn't want to hurt her.

"that feels wonderful, Mr. Keeler". Christine was loving every minute of this. He worked out all her knots in her shoulder blades, then began to work on her spine and neck. He was saving her lower back for last. For an hour he rubbed and rubbed her stress away. She was in a daze the whole time, so relaxed. He used deep pressure on her upper back and shoulders and she was really moaning for him, it felt so good. He used deep pressure on her lower back, and as he finished up, he began to kiss her back very seductively. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to go start the bath now. You relax".

She rolled over and kissed him, and laid there while he ran the Jacuzzi. She threw on her bathrobe, and came into the bathroom, grabbing the special bubble bath out of the linen closet. She handed it to David and he poured a couple capfuls in. Her Jacuzzi tub was big enough for the both of them, but this would be the first time she had been in there with anyone. He climbed in the tub, and turned the jets on. She disrobed, climbed in, and sat between his legs, and leaned back against him. He began to give her another shoulder massage, this time hitting the muscles that he hadn't gotten the last time.

"This feels so good. You really know romance, Mr. Keeler".

He kissed the side of her neck in response. "you make it so easy Lieutenant. You stir things in me that I never knew were there".

"I need to pamper you one night, like you have pampered me. Only fair to return the favor".

"you got it". They lay there together for a long time, candles flickering, wrapped in each other's arms.

Christine dozed off, and David didn't have the heart to wake her. He turned the jets off. He kept rubbing her shoulders, and massaging her neck. Eventually, the water grew cold, so she woke up. They got out of the tub, and jumped in the shower to rinse off. By now it was almost 10 p.m. They had been together since 9 am that morning, and their love for each other had only increased.

After a quick rinse in the shower, David jumped out and dried off and got Chris a new towel. While she dried off, he grabbed her some fresh pajamas, and then put some on himself. They went out to the den and settled on the couch under a blanket to watch the news. A short time later, the anchor announced that all the courts would be closed the next day, and Chris and David sighed with relief, knowing they would have another day together. Thursdays in Christine's world were always court days, and if the courts were closed, then she knew Feldberg would send a text saying they could stay home. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Mary Beth that the courts were closed and to enjoy another day off. She replied that Alice had been invited to spend the night at a friend's, and that she and Harvey were enjoying their night alone. "Us too" replied Chris, indicating David was with her.

Christine and David began to plan their day together. "I need to go to my place and get some files and my laptop."

"I need to go to work and get some files as well. And do we have enough groceries for tomorrow and then the weekend if the storm doesn't let up?"

"I tell you what. Why don't we get dressed, and I will drive us to my place, get my stuff, and then to your work to get your files, and then to the grocery store. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful". Living in New York City had lots of favor, and one of them was that there was always an all-night grocery store open somewhere.

Christine put on her winter clothes- leggings, sweatshirt, sweatpants, and warm boots. She grabbed her ski jacket and gloves and hat. Bridgit had given her a pair of UGGs for Christmas, and she contemplated putting them on. She decided to grab them, and changed into them. They were so warm and definitely more comfortable than her other boots.

She hurriedly put together a grocery list while David got ready.

She grabbed her briefcase and then she and David went to the elevators.

She embraced him in the elevators, and wrapped her arms around him. "this has been the best day, spent with you, not focused on anything but ourselves. I am so glad you came over".

"No place I'd rather be, Lieutenant".

They got to the parking garage, and took her Ford Explorer because it had better traction than his Mercedes.

They went to his apartment first. He had a nice, 2-bedroom place on the West side, only about 15 blocks from Chris' building. He showed her around, and then grabbed his laptop and briefs from his office. He took a quick inventory of the fridge and his pantry, and then they left, heading to her office.

He drove very carefully to one police plaza. The streets were pretty bad still. As soon as they plowed them, they filled back up due to the storm.

She led them to her office, and grabbed her case files. They were only in there a few minutes. They got back to the car and went to the grocery store.

They stocked up on essentials- fruit, orange juice, sandwich stuff, and then grabbed some stuff for dinner. Chris' freezer was pretty bare, so they grabbed a few frozen pizzas, some meat, chicken, and more fresh cheese. David grabbed a few more steaks, and some shrimp.

They paid for their purchases and went back to Chris'.

David let Chris out in front the building and helped with unloading the groceries. She took them all the elevator on a cart, and then met him there after he parked the car. They took the groceries up together, and put them away. Chris' immediately went and put her pj's back on. That was part of her routine- whenever she came home, she always changed into her pj's, the pants if nothing else. She liked to be comfortable.

She and David turned the tv off, and he made sure the fire was out. They climbed into her bed and cuddled up. They laid there, kissing each other for several minutes, enjoying the intimacy.

They made love again, and fell asleep. They slept all night, wrapped in each other's arms. Christine usually had to sleep spread out, but when she was with David, it was different. She always slept right next to him when they were together.

They slept all night, and they woke up starving.

David made them omelets, and Chris made toast. He started another fire in the fireplace. They enjoyed a lovely breakfast, and then they settled down to do some work. Christine took the couch and David took the table. They worked for a few hours, and then David joined her on the couch. They snuggled under the blanket and watched an old movie on tv. After a quick nap, they prepared dinner. They were back on the couch, snuggling again, and Christine began to think about her life, and more specifically, her life with David.

She realized that she wasn't willing to let him go again, and while she didn't want marriage, she wanted David.

"Move in with me". She turned to see his reaction.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"Chris, I'm fine with things if you are. I am not going anywhere, I promise".

"I know. And I don't want you to. That's why I think you should move in here. My place is bigger than your place, and closer to your work, and has a parking garage. We can buy another spot, for your car. Your gym is close to here, and we are soo good together. I don't want to lose you again, and we both hate having to be apart, so why should we? If we move in together, we don't have to be apart. You own your place, which means you can rent it out if you want, or sell it. Whatdya say?"

He could tell she was serious.

"Are you sure you have enough room?" He was working out the logistics in his head.

"yes, David, I'm sure. We would share the bedroom, and the closet is huge. So there's enough closet space. You can turn the guest room into an office, its' not like I have guests here anyways. I have a washer and dryer, but there's also a laundromat in the basement. The only thing that my place needs is updated kitchen appliances, and I can definitely get those".

"Ok Cagney. You win. I will be happy to move in here with you". They sealed it with a kiss.

"What will you do with your furniture?"

"I will probably rent or sell my place, furnished. The only thing I will need to bring here is my desk, desk chair, TV, and a few bookshelves".

"This is the best idea I have had in a long time. You make me happier than I could have ever imagined". They kissed, and fell back asleep as Christine thought about how happy she was, and how happy she would always be.


End file.
